The prevalence of use of medical devices in treating ailments is increasing with time. In many instances, and as these medical devices are made smaller, these medical devices are frequently implanted within a patient. While the desirability of implantable devices is increasing as the size of the devices has decreased, the implantation process still frequently requires complicated surgery which can expose the patient to significant risks and protracted recovery times. In light of this, further methods, systems, and devices are desired to increase the ease of use of implantable of medical devices.